


The Universal Conundrum

by geniuswizard101, ScaryScarecrows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniuswizard101/pseuds/geniuswizard101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/pseuds/ScaryScarecrows
Summary: Edward Nygma, aka The Riddler, has the world’s first doorway to any part of the world. Or so he thought. Instead, he accidently created a bridge between his world and the multiverse. Happening upon the other side of the activated bridge, a young adult from a different world falls through to Gotham in the middle of Batman stopping Edward’s first run of the “Matter Transmitter”. Just as she falls through, the machine is destroyed. How will she get back home? How will Edward react upon finding out his machine wasn’t what he thought it was? What will Batman do with the Universe Jumper?





	1. It Worked?

**Author's Note:**

> (I would love to say I own everything in here. But I don't. The only things I own is the invention and my little OC. So everything belongs to their rightful owners, blah blah blah.)

            “Just need to put the cover back on…There! My genius has really outdone itself this time,” Edward Nygma stated to himself as he stood to his full height, back and knees popping from the long hours he spent kneeled down and hunched over his latest invention. Edward rubbed his hands together slowly. He had been working on this, his latest pride and joy, since he had escaped Arkham.

            As he had sat in Arkham for the total of three weeks, he couldn’t help but ponder. Why did he keep losing to the Bat? His plans were always sound, yes Batman cheated, but the past few times he almost got away. Almost being on the getaway part, the henchman was always too slow. He figured perhaps maybe, he just needed a better way of escaping. A more…clever way. So while he sat in Arkham contemplating his predicament, he came up with the perfect solution. What if he could literally walk through one doorway, and end up where he needed to be. He could close it down before the Bat could catch him. It was perfect.

            After his easy escape, Edward came to one of his many warehouses and got to work planning out his new machine. It took some work figuring out the physics behind it, but for a genius like himself, it was an easy enough task. It was actually building the machine that was the hard part. After many successful heists, he had all the parts he needed to make his idea become a reality. Three months and two weeks later, here he was.

            Now, all he had to do was test it. Edward licked his lips nervously, before he whispered to himself, “You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me. What am I?” The answer obviously being history. He, Edward Nygma aka The Riddler, was about to make history by creating and using the first “Matter Transmitter” (As he so happily named it).

            As Edward powered on the machine, he waited the few minutes it took for it to power on. Well, he didn’t account for it to take that long to boot up. No matter, that could be updated at a later date. The moment the machine was functioning, without the chance of an explosion, Edward input the coordinates for what he assumed would be right outside his door. Shouldn’t go too far for his test run in case he couldn’t walk back through.

            Just as he hit the submit button, there a very distinctive sound of glass breaking. Only one nuisance was so rude as to break the glass of a villain’s hideout. Oh how annoying, here he is making history, and Batman has to ruin it.

            “Batman, you have come at a most inopportune time. I must insist you come back say…never!”

            As always, Batman’s silence was Edward’s only response before he felt himself kicked away from his machine. He fell to the floor with a thud and he grunted from the impact. “You don’t know what you are messing with Batman. I am doing something no man has ever done before. My geni-”

            “The only thing you are doing Nygma is going back to Arkham,” Batman interrupted, he walked over to the machine and tried to power it off, for he had no clue what this machine was. But if the Riddler made it, then it must be for something that wasn’t good.

            Edward quickly leapt to his feet before he grabbed his cane and swung it at Batman, stopping him from powering down his machine. He missed Batman, and he barely missed hitting his precious invention. Soon the two were locked in an imminent struggle. However, as always Batman got the upper hand, knocking Riddler to the ground once more. Just after Batman batcuffed the Riddler, he threw his batarang. Just before the batarang got lodged into the mysterious machine, a scream was heard and a young woman flew out of the weird display, rolling across the floor and landing in a crumpled heap. Then, the familiar sound of the batarang driving into the machine and short circuiting.

            Batman looked shock for a second, a face the Riddler hadn’t seen all that often on the great detective. But, he would admit he was shocked too. He didn’t expect anyone to be stupid enough to go through his machine.

            The young woman moaned softly, and tried to sit up, but collapsed unconscious. Apparently, travel wasn’t safe all that much yet. At least, he knew it worked.

            “It works! It actually works! Wait…It did work. Curse you Batman! You destroyed my greatest invention. How da-,” Edward started to rant at the accursed vigilante, but was interrupted by Batman’s fist knocking him out. The last thing he heard was, “That’s enough.”


	2. Gotham, New Jersey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie didn't seem happy did he? Who was the girl who tumbled through last chapter? I wonder what Eddie thinks of this? Batman probably isn't impressed.

            Slowly, painfully slowly, Elisa became aware. Her head hurt something fierce. So did her body. Almost as if she had been put through the spin cycle on a washer then spat out. Becoming aware of the noises around her, she heard two voices. In the background of that there was a soft beeping noise. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air, stinging her nose a bit. Bleh. Just from that alone she could tell she was in a hospital. Why was she in a hospital? Opening her eyes, she made a whine and closed them again, an arm coming up to cover up her eyes. “Bright lights.”

            The voices stopped and she heard quick footsteps. “Easy Miss Maier, we don’t fully know the damage yet,” a man’s voice said softly, almost as if he was trying not to startle her.

            Her eyes opened again, the arm coming off slowly. “Ugh…Why am I in a hospital?”

            “The Riddler kidnapped you through one of his crazy contraptions. The Batman saved you,” the second voice said.

            As Elisa looked at two more closely, she was looking at an older man and younger man. The younger man apparently being the Doctor if the lab coat was to tell anything. Slowly, Elisa sat up and glanced around. “Batman? Riddler? You’re joking right,” Elisa chuckled out as she glanced at the older man.

            The Doctor gave the other man a pointed look. “I apologize Commissioner Gordon, but I don’t think now is the time for explanations. I believe I should first make sure she is alright.”

            “I’m fine Doc, honest. Just a little tired and sore,” Elisa reassured with a smile. “Now you are joking right, Batman and the Riddler? As in the comic book characters?”

            “I don’t know about comic book characters, but no I’m not joking. Why would anyone joke about someone being kidnapped by a lunatic?”

            “Um…I don’t know. It’s just odd. I mean they don’t exist,” Elisa asked glancing between the two.

            “What do you mean they don’t exist? Of course they exist Miss Maier. Just because you aren’t from Gotham doesn’t mean that they are created just for the enjoyment of the public.”

            Elisa shook her head. “Sorry? It’s just hard to wrap my head around some guy in green spandex kidnapped me, and even more so some weirdo in a bat suit saved me.” This must be a really weird dream. Gotham, Batman, Riddler. What the hell did she eat?

            “Yes, it’s hard at first. But you tend to get used to it,” Gordon sighed. “Now, what do you know about what happened?”

            “Um nothing actually? One minute I’m in Texas walking to class with Erik, then he points out this shiny…thing and so I go to poke it. Next thing I know, It’s like the Christmas light vortex at Blora.”

            “Blora? Light Vortex?” Gordon couldn’t help but wonder what she was talking about.

            “Yeah in Fort Hood, TX they have yearly a Christmas lights drive thru show. Very pretty, but I always get sick when we go through the light vortex. My dad nicknamed it the “hyperspace drive.”

            “So. You aren’t working with the Riddler or remember even being kidnapped by him?”

            “Nope! Like I said, I didn’t even know he existed except in comic books till now.”

            Gordon was about to say something else before the Doctor gave him appointed look.

            “Commissioner Gordon, I believe the rest of your questioning can wait till you arrive at the Police Station. Miss Maier looks to be in good condition so if she feels ready, I can have the paper printed for you to sign. Then Commissioner Gordon can take you to the station so you can answer any further questions.”

            “That sounds logical Doc.” Elisa did a quick sweep of the room and smiled seeing her backpack and clothes. “I’ll just get changed really quick.”

            The Doctor nodded and removed the pulse monitor and pressure cuff from Elisa before him and Commissioner Gordon stepped out.

            Elisa sighed and stood up, changing into her original clothes. She frowned when she saw her wallet out on the counter, the id taken out. She put it back in and threw it in her backpack. She checked to make sure everything was there. “Laptop. Wallet. Chargers…Phone!” Elisa quickly pulled this out and whined seeing it had no signal. Of course not. She opened up the phone, glad to see it still had a little battery power left. “This sure is one Lucid dream…Didn’t I read somewhere you can wake yourself up by looking in the mirror?” Elisa quickly went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror did nothing. “Whelp… Okay then. We’ll figure this out,” she muttered and went back grabbing her backpack, Elisa went out to Commissioner Gordon.

            “All set Miss?”

            “Yes Sir.”

            Papers were signed, instructions were given. And soon, Elisa found herself out on the streets of Gotham in the back of GCPD police car.


	3. Friend and Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GCPD, the most made fun of Police force in well...Comic history really. Can't expect much from them can we? Except Gordon. Gordon is the bomb.

Elisa followed Commissioner Gordon quickly through the chaos that was GCPD. Wait was that a paper airplane. Elisa was so confused right now. She yelped as she walked right into the back of Gordon.

            “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Elisa said quietly and smiled sheepishly up at the elder man.

            “Quite alright. Wait here, I’ll be right back. The Mayor has been waiting for me it seems,” Gordon sighed and ushered Elisa to a bench as he went up and started to discuss something quickly with the Mayor.

            Elisa looked around, her eyes glancing everywhere, taking everything in. God it was noisy. She blinked when something roughly was put beside her. When she glanced over, she almost squeaked in surprise. Sitting right next to her was the Riddler. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was still in his costume.

            “Sit there and don’t even think about moving while I make up your paperwork. Move even an inch and I’ll put you in the cell with Maverick over there.”

            “Oh come now Postoak, I don’t plan on going anywhere. Where would I go in the middle of a Police Station,” Edward said as he flashed a dangerous smile at officer.

            “Don’t play that game with me Nygma. Now stay there and shut the hell up. Your voice is irritating.” With that Postoak went over to a desk not far away, just out of earshot, but not line of sight.

            “Rude one isn’t he. New badge at that, Probably fresh out of his little academy pants.” Edward said and looked at his bench companion, a playful, crooked grin crossing his face. The grin fell instantly. “You. You look familiar. Ah I remember. You are the girl that tumbled out of my Matter Transmitter. “

            Elisa scooted away. “I have no idea what you are talking about. I’m just here to answer some questions then get on my way.” She hoped anyways.  The worry shown a little in her eyes.

            Eddie’s eyes narrowed darkly. “Don’t play games with me girl. You know what I’m talking about.” His demeanor didn’t change the slightest when Officer Postoak returned. “I will be seeing you soon girl. Hey easy, this is Huntsman,” Eddie snapped as he was roughly pulled up.

            “Sorry for him bugging you miss. Lunatics like him are a dime a dozen in this place,” the Officer grunted and shoved him forward. “Arkham’s here for you. They want their lunatic back.”

            Elisa let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Talk about first impressions. Elisa looked in the direction of Gordon’s office and saw him talking to another person. Busy guy. Her eyes swept over the station before they snapped back to Gordon as he was making his way to her. Standing up quickly, Elisa tilted her head as the man followed him.

            “Miss Maier, I apologize for the wait. I would like to introduce you to Mr. Bruce Wayne.”

            Elisa resisted the urge to squeal. She was literally standing in front of Batman. Instead of squealing, Elisa held out a hand and laughed nervously. “Hello Mr. Wayne. I’m Elisa Maier.”

            “Pleasure to meet you Miss Maier. I heard you were in a bit of some trouble recently with one of the rogues. I think the Commissioner said The Riddler managed to kidnap you through some sort of machine? Do you have any way of getting home?” Bruce knew the answer of course. She didn’t. He had pulled her up on his computer at the BatCave and she didn’t even show up. It was as if she didn’t even exist. So, he called in a favor from Vibe. When Vibe got to the scene, it was discovered that the reason he couldn’t find out anything about her was because she wasn’t even from this universe. Very suspicious to him. Very. He didn’t trust her before, and he didn’t trust her now. So, he decided to keep an eye on the woman.

            “Not yet, but I’ll find a way. Gotta look on the bright side of things. I’m alive, I’m in a new city, and I’m meeting some interesting folk,” Elisa muttered the last part and looked over her shoulder at the rogue who was getting dragged off by the men from Arkham Asylum. Her attention went back to Bruce and she smiled brightly again.

            “Hmm…Well, I was wondering if I could perhaps help. I have some open rooms in my mansion and wouldn’t mind giving you a place to stay Miss Maier till you find a way home,” he said this with a smile he saved for when he needed to get the girls on his side.

            Elisa almost, a close to a yes almost, fell for the nice act. But, she didn’t understand why Batman would offer her a place. Then it clicked. He didn’t trust her. She couldn’t blame him. She did just apparently get kidnapped by Edward Nygma in an odd way. “I would love to accept Mr. Wayne, I really would. I just don’t feel comfortable taking charity from anyone. I appreciate the offer.”

            Bruce frowned mentally. He was going to have to play this a bit unfair. He was about to say something when Gordon spoke up.

            “If you don’t mind my input Miss Maier. I would feel more comfortable with you staying with Mr. Wayne then on the streets or in a hotel room. These streets aren’t like normal streets. They are covered in crime and madness. There are worse criminals out there then Edward Nygma. Scarecrow, Joker, Penguin, Two Face. Rethink your answer Miss. I don’t want you to get hurt because of these men. Batman can’t always save you.”

            Elisa looked between the two, a frown forming. “Fine, but only long enough till I can find a job, then I’m out Mr. Wayne. I do appreciate this. It’s just not something I normally would do.”

            “Of Course. I understand. Accepting help from strangers is tough,” Bruce said. He was sighing inwardly. Thank you, Gordon.

            “Whelp. If you don’t mind waiting for about half an hour Mr. Wayne, I still have to ask her a few questions.”

            “Of Course whatever is necessary.”

            Gordon motioned for Elisa to follow him, which Elisa did immediately. 45 minutes later, a very grouchy Elisa came out of Gordon’s office. She couldn’t believe he just accused her of helping the Riddler out! Nor could she believe he even thought that she was someone else. If it wasn’t for the fact a phone call interrupted their little meeting, she might have thrown a fit. Well, that was over now. Time to move on to getting used to the idea of being at Wayne Manor. Oh dear, she was staying with Batman. This might be tough to hide that she wasn’t from this universe.

            Stopping in front of Bruce, Elisa let a nervous smile cross her face. “All set and ready to go Mr. Wayne.”

            Bruce nodded and led Elisa out to the car where Alfred was waiting. Alfred got out and opened the door for Bruce and Elisa. Elisa blinked and slowly got in. “You have a driver?”

            “Butler Ma’am. Driving is only part of my job.” Alfred almost scoffed at the notion of only being just a driver. No matter, she didn’t know. Her being from out of the universe and all.

            “Oh..Um…Sorry?” She actually did know better, but she figured it would be best to play stupid for now.

            “Apology Accepted Miss.”

            “Alfred works and stays at the Manor with me and my son. You should meet Damian later tonight.”

            “Oh! Um, Alright? So it’s going to be the four of us?”

            “I also have another previous ward of mine coming to visit tomorrow. You two should get along.”

            “Cool, I guess..” Great, how was she act like she didn’t know who they were? They were Robin and Nightwing for crying out loud!

            The car jerked forwards as the topic grew into an awkward silence. Next stop she supposed was Wayne Manor.


	4. Asylum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the more harder Chapters so far. Mostly due to the guest appearance of ScaryScarecrows' version of Doctor Jonathan Crane. He...Is a tricky one to write. But He will be around for a few chapters.

Elisa sighed as she laid on the bed in the room that Bruce had let her stay in.  A whole week of being here. A whole week away from home. She missed home. The beds were too soft, the noise was too quiet, and she missed her friends. More importantly she missed being able to do what she wanted. Thanks to the Riddler scenario, that is what she was calling it, Bruce refused to let her out unless Alfred or himself was with her. Damien seemed to be alright. Dick. Dick was hot. He was hotter than a two-dollar pistol. That was so unfair.  And he was nice. Way out of her league.

            As she laid there she couldn’t help but wonder, did her friends and family miss her? Was Erik pissed because she just ditched him the day before his recital? Was Annabelle thinking she did this to skip out on the psychology test? What about her dad? Did he wonder what happened? Oh no, Jessica and Jonathan were going to kill her. Elisa broke out in a grin. She couldn’t help but imagine what her fifteen-year-old brother would say about her meeting Batman.

            _“Jonathan, I’m sorry I was gone so long! But I met Batman”_

_“Nuh uh ya liar. Ya didn’t meet Batman! You’re just making this up!”_

_“But look! I got a real batarang from him.”_

_“Wow! This is so cool! Still it’s fake. You didn’t meet Batman. I’m tellin’ Pa your lyin again.”_

_“And I’ll tell Dad you are talking like the Hicks again. You know how he hates you talking like that. Says you sound uncivilized and uneducated.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare!”_

Elisa sniffled and started to cry. She missed her brother. The little twerp may steal her comics and laptop, but he was totally worth having around.  She curled into a ball and tried to stop crying. She couldn’t cry about this, she didn’t even figure out a way to get home yet.

            Knock

                        Knock

                                    Knock.

            Elisa sat up and wiped her eyes, trying to make sure she didn’t look like she was crying. “Come in,” Elisa said, her voice cracking from her emotions.

            Bruce’s head stuck in, before he came in more. “Damian is wanting to go out tonight for supper. Dick is wanting to go to some pizza joint. You interes- Are you alright,” Bruce asked and came over to the bed.

            Elisa nodded and scooted over so Bruce couldn’t sit down. “I’m fine.”

            “Don’t lie Elisa. I know it’s hard being away from home.  Especially as far as you are.”

            “I’m not that far. I’m in the same country,” she lied. She saw his eyes narrow, then he sighed and sat at the foot of the bed, giving her a hard look. “Elisa I know the truth. So does Dick, Damian, and Alfred. You don’t have to lie anymore.”

            “I-I’m not lying.

            “If you weren’t you would have been home.”

            Elisa stopped and looked down at her hands. “Fine. I’m not from this universe? Happy? It’s not like you were going to tell me you were Batman!”

            Bruce’s face fell and then he stood up. “How did you know?”

            “Back home..Well..You aren’t real. None of this is. It’s all comics and video games. Tv Shows, and Movies. Don’t like the movies too much. But the Animated Show is amazing, and the Arkham Asylum games are to die for.”

            “So..You know a lot more then you’ve been letting on?”

            “You knew I was.”

            “Not that much. So no more pretending anymore?”

            “Yep, no more pretending..Can I be the next batgirl,” she asked this with a joking smile.

            “No. Absolutly not. But the pizza is still an option.”

            “Pizza sounds good. I can’t eat mushrooms. Their disgusting.” Elisa wouldn’t admit it, but she was deathly allergic to it. But she did admit that she hated the taste and texture.

            “Okay, No mushrooms.”

            “And Anchovies are gross.” She just couldn’t understand why her father liked them.

            “The boys say that as well. Get dressed, we leave soon,” Bruce laughed and patted her shoulder. “Chin up. I have people figuring out ways to get you home.”

            Elisa gave a sad smile and nodded, watching him leave. Quickly she jumped and got dressed for the pizza outing. Pizza is yummy.

 

???

                Edward slipped into the seat across from Jonathan Crane, a game of chess slowly being set up. Normally, Edward would have shot off on some random topic of interest, not caring if the “Master of Fear” was even wanting company. Since his recent incarceration in Arkham however, he had been more or less silent. Edward made the first move, and waited for Crane to make his.

                As soon as Crane moved, an eyebrow raised at Edward. In a slow, calculated voice, Crane asked, “What is the meaning of the silence Edward. Normally you are annoyingly talkative. Now do not get me wrong. I am enjoying your vow of silence as much as everyone.”

                “How would you like a Test Subject Jonathan,” Edward responded, his voice quieter than normal. No exaggerated speech, no flair. Just calm spoken words.

                Crane’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Normally the concept of a free test subject from another rogue had reasons behind it.  “Edward, since when have you ever asked another rogue to take care of your business?”

                “You aren’t. You are just assisting me. I’ll admit I’m not the best at kidnapping those under high security. The person I’m wishing for you to kidnap is a young lady by the name of Elisa Maier. I’m sure you’ve seen on the news that Bruce Wayne has a new ward. This one is being watched over by both the GCPD and Bruce Wayne. I can’t go trying to kidnap her while they are watching,” Edward moved his bishop,” Check. They are watching for me. You however. They wouldn’t expect. You retrieve her, bring her to me. I’ll do my questioning and then you can whisk her away and test on her. She should have a strong mind. After all a trip through my latest creation didn’t seem to leave her traumatize. I’ll have the rest of her file from both Wayne Industries and GCPD after we escape.”

                “Edward. I agree to help you retrieve the girl. But, if this goes wrong in any way shape or form, know that you will be put in Arkham next time not for your riddle obsession. No, it will be for having your mind nothing more than a collection of fear. You wouldn’t even have a voice anymore to scream with. Maybe you would have swallowed your own tongue by the time they retrieve you from whatever sewer I dumped you in. Unless Killer Croc found you first.”

                Edward couldn’t stop the nervous grin crossing his face. “Please Jonathan, trust me to make sure everything will go as I have planned.”

                With that, Jonathan made his final move, taking Edward’s king. “Check mate Edward.”

                “…Rematch Crane? We have three hours before we escape.”


	5. Come on Somebody, Why Don't You Run?

            Edward laid in his cell. He was counting down the seconds till it was time to for them to escape. Echo and Query should be in place right now. So, should the idiots he had paid off. “5..4..3..2..1,” Edward smirked and sat up instantly as the lights went out. The backup generators didn’t even power on. He had informed Crane to wait. He hadn’t told the man much about this plan. Just to wait.  He looked up as his door opened, Query walking in.

            “Thank you Echo. Kitty already with Query,” Edward asked as he started to get changed into the uniform. He didn’t like this plan. But it was quick, it created a nice disturbance, and they could escape. This time, he wouldn’t even leave a clue for them to follow.

            “Of course Eddie. You know better than that,” Echo purred and took the inmate outfit. She made a face and threw across the cell.

            “I knew I count on you girls. Anyone else is too stupid to follow my directions,” Edward stated and he walked out at the same time as Crane and nodded to him. Shortly after they started to walk down the hall, there was a loud noise from the opposite direction.

            “Eddie..What was that,” Echo asked as she looked back nervously.

            “Our disturbance. Quinn should have released some of the more…insane people here. They will head in the opposite direction. Joker made a small disturbance for Quinn to do it,” Edward brushed off the concern from Echo.

“Edward. You promised nothing would go wrong. Remember. Kitty has her plans, and I have mine. You fail here. You won’t be found,” Crane reminded the shorter Rogue. His eyes flashed dangerously behind his glasses.

Edward gave Crane a sharp look. “Come now Doctor Crane, have faith in my genius. I told you I have this planned out. Query and Kitty should have our equipment soon and then we will all meet up at the boat.”

            Crane gave a silent plea for the man to shut up before moving on with Edward. He hated how much the man talked. He swore that could have been said in less words. Edward just loved to listen to himself talk though. His very presence at times was too much. He wouldn’t have agreed to this stupid plan of Edward’s if he hadn’t been promised a test subject.

            Echo gave Edward a nervous glance then shot one to Crane. How was he staying so calm through all of this? They could potentially die from this escape. Normally she could ignore any crazy ideas like this. But they all three looked like the enemy. Still, Edward and Crane seemed to be moving forward. She followed her boss, unsure if she would make it out of this alive.

                                                                        ???

            On the other side of the building, farther from the insanity by the male rogue corridor, Query was with Kitty going through the property room. Kitty had all of her and the dear Doctor’s possessions, but Query couldn’t seem to find Edward’s Bowler Hat.

            “Just forget about it Query. Edward is going to have to deal with out his stupid hat,” Kitty snapped at the woman.

            “Shut it. Eddie wants all his possessions. If he doesn’t have his hat, he will won’t shut up about it. Even less so if the Mad Hatter gains possession of it. You know what that man does to hats,” Query growled at Kitty. She hated the short woman. Why Edward enjoyed her and Crane’s company so much was beyond Query. In her opinion they were a perfect match to go straight to hell. Crane scared the hit out of her, and Kitty just pissed her off. She would play nice though for Eddie’s sake.

            “It’s just a hat! Why would Edward care so much about it. He can just get another one! Even Jonathan isn’t that bad,” Kitty huffed.

            “Does it matter? You know it would be faster if you helped,” Query muttered the last bit and started searching through another box.

            “Look, just because you can’t find Edward’s hat doesn’t mean you need to be so rude. Or do I have to remind you what happens to rude people?”

            “Yes I know what happens. Your boyfriend takes care of them. Whoopie Ding Dang Do,” Query turned towards the woman and looked down at her. The Hat was the last thing now on her mind. “Let me put it to you this way short stuff. He ain’t here. He sure as hell can’t save you if he don’t know I threw you to the wolves. So shut ya trap!”

            Kitty’s eyes darken and she pulls out one of the full needles of fear toxin. “No sweetie. No. I take care of my own problems. Jonathan helps at times. But I personally handle them. Haven’t you heard, big things come in small packages.” Suddenly Query found herself on the ground, a searing pain in her knee. A needle was pressed to her neck. “Now find that stupid hat so we can get out of here. Or I won’t be afraid to use this on you and leave you for the wolves.” The needle was removed and Query was shoved back.

            “Do you think it might be in the box marked hats,” Kitty’s tone was light and cheerful. A grin spread across her face.

            Query looked up and frowned. “Where do you see that at.”

            Kitty motioned upwards and then started to gather the dropped items. “Top Shelf, Middle column.”

            Query looked where she was talking about and frowned. “No way is it in there. It should be with Eddie’s stuff.” Still the henchgirl pulled it down. As she opened it, right on top was a familiar bowler cap.

            “Fuck Arhkam.”

                                                                        ???

            Edward, Crane, and Echo all made it to the boat. He frowned and was about to snap at Echo but Crane beat him to it. Suddenly Edward found himself grabbed and was looking into the eyes of Crane.

            “Where is Kitty, Edward. I thought you said they should be here before us,” Crane demanded as he shook Edward. “I promise you Edward if-“

            “Jonathan! Let Edward go,” Kitty yelled and Edward was released instantly.

            “Sorry Boss, we had a little trouble finding your hat,” Query said as she ran up and handed him his stuff.

            Kitty returned Crane’s costume to him. “Edward promised nothing would happen, and nothing did. Now calm down. We need to get going. It’s a mad house in there.”

            “Wasn’t it always,” Echo piped up earning a glare from Edward.

            “I know. I had it planned like that. Query, get the boat prepared. Echo, help Kitty and Crane into the boat. I have one more thing to do,” Edward said as he walked over to an Arkham patrol phone and called one of his men. “Blow it,” Edward said quietly. Within a few moments, a bomb in medical went off, the building catching fire.

            “That should keep everyone off our trail more,” Edward chuckled out as he climbed into the boat. “Let’s go. We have things to do Query.”

            With a jolt, the boat took off for the mainland. A raging storm of chaos and fire brewing behind them. Batman and the police would be busy with the chaos. They were free to do as they please for the time being.


	6. Secrets

 

                _“Elisa! Look, I got all the trophies,” Jonathan hollered as he plopped beside Elisa on her bed._

            Elisa looked at the laptop the 15 year old was holding and laughed. She was shocked. It took her ages to find all of them, and she was 10 years old and didn’t have school for 8 hours a day! “Congrats Kiddo! I guess you outdid me huh?”

            “Darn right I did! When do I get to beat up the nerdy rogue,” Jonathan said and went back to playing Arkham Asylum.

            “Not this game. You don’t beat him down till Knight. Though you face off against Jonathan Crane,” Elisa reminded him and nudged.

            Jonathan frowned and nudged Elisa back. “Stop, I’m trying to focus.”

            Elisa was about to say something to her little brother when all of a sudden the closet door banged open and a Scarecrow came out of her closet. Elisa screamed and her little brother disappeared.

            “Jonathan!? W-Who are you?!”

            **“Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night, Sailed off in a wooden Shoe. Sailed on a river of Crystal light, Into a sea of Dew.”**

Elisa’s eyes widened at the scratchy, animalistic voice. She immediately shot out of the bed and started backing towards the door. “Get away. Y-You don’t exist.”

            **“Where are you going, and what do you wish?”**

Elisa ran out of the door and down the hall. It was changing. Changing to the warehouse she fell through the portal at. She had asked Bruce to take her there one day so she could see where she had fell through at.

            Elisa yelped as she tripped and went to stand up, but a foot held her down. Slowly she felt a needle against her throat. Another screamed was drawn from her.

 ??/

            Elisa bolted up in bed, trembling. Bruce busted into the room, followed by Alfred and Dick. Tears started streaming down her face, arms wrapping around herself.

            “It was just a dream Elisa,” Bruce said and he came over, arm wrapping around her trying to comfort the young adult.

            “I-It seemed so real. I-I’ve never had a dream so real before,” Elisa sniffled out, then hugged Bruce. Crying into him may have been childish, but she was scared witless.

            Alfred frowned and went to the window closing it. “May have been due to the fact you left your window open last night Miss Maier.”

            “I-I never opened my windows last night. I don’t like them open when I sleep.

            Bruce frowned and looked at Alfred then Elisa. He patted the girl one more time before Elisa pulled away from him.

            “Sorry I scared everyone. I’m good now. What time is it?”

            “Four thirty in the morning Eli. Go back to sleep,” Bruce said and stood up. “Good night Elisa.”

            Everyone else said their good nights, and the door was shut again. Elisa sat for a few moments, before standing up and walking to the window. What was that dream? It was worse than most nightmares she had.

            She slowly closed her blinds and went back to the bed. Pulling out her laptop, Elisa hacked into Bruce’s personal work computer. She wanted to see the progress on the Wayne Dimensional Doorway. Elisa scanned over the file. Then stopped on one word. In big bold letters, it read: **Canceled.** Bruce, Bruce canceled the project? Why!? She had to get home. Especially after that dream, she had to make sure her little brother was okay. Elisa would talk to Bruce in a few hours. Till then, she had to find out the reason. Research and Hacking time.

???

            A few hours later, Elisa came down for breakfast. When she saw Bruce sitting there, her blood boiled. “How Dare you Lie to me! You said you would get me home Bruce. You promised!”

            Bruce tensed and looked at Elisa, putting the newspaper he was holding down. “Elisa, I have a perfectly good ex-“

            “I don’t care Bruce! You swore to me you would get me home. I can’t get a job here. I can’t get a place. I can’t even go out and be myself. My family, friends, my whole life is a whole universe away! And you destroyed the original way I got here. Now you canceled the only other way? I thought I could trust you Bruce Wayne!”

            “Elisa, If I hadn’t, think of what would have happened if the plans leaked out like your file did. How did you even find out,” Bruce asked and took a sip of his coffee.

            Elisa gave him a look before shaking her at Alfred setting a place for her. “I’m not hungry Alfred. I lost my appetite the moment Bruce lied to me. And how I found out you ask? Your work computer has horrible security. I was going to become a computer forensic examiner Bruce. I know about hacking, and I know about research.”

            “So you hacked my computer,” Bruce growled.

            “Not like I would have found out any other way. You’ve been lying to me Bruce. Ever since the lunatics escaped, you shut down the program.”

            “I had no choice! Edward-“

            “Already created his little machine. He’ll recreate it again if he wants to. But you had a promise to keep.”

            “Yes and the world is more important than one girl.”

            Elisa’s eyes filled with angry tears. She didn’t say a word, just ran out of the room. Elisa didn’t stop till she got to her room and slammed the door, locking it. She slid down it and started to sob. She wouldn’t get home. She was stuck never being able to see her family or friends again. Never being able to live her life.

            Unless.. What if she went to Nygma for help? He created it before, what if he did it again? Elisa wiped the tears out of her eyes. She then went and packed the few belongings she had into her backpack.

            A small knock at the door had Elisa growling. “Go away! I don’t want to talk to you.” There were footsteps and Elisa huffed. Fuck him.

            Elisa shouldered her bag and went to the window. Thank god it was a first floor window. Elisa climbed out the window, and took off across the yard to a spot she knew she could sneak out of. She done it once before. The second night she was here she snuck out for a breath of fresh air. Batman, had brought her back and chewed her out for it. But now he didn’t have any right to chew her out. As she made it to the street, Elisa glanced left and right. She needed to head to the Narrows. That’s where the rogues hung out right?

???

            Three hours of walking later, three long hours. She was pooped. She did make it to the narrows though. So there was that. Elisa sat on a trash can and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It may have been chilly, but she walked far. Her stomach rumbled and she patted it. She could wait till she found Nygma. How hard could that be?

            Elisa resumed the walk through the alley, eyes glancing around. God it was dirty. Elisa took a left on the street she hit. Fixing her bag as some shady folks glared at her from another alley. Shit, shit. She didn’t think of the other crime in Gotham.

            As she passed another alley, she found her self suddenly slammed against a wall. Alcoholic breath suddenly brushed her face and she gagged.

            “What’s a cute girl like you doing in a dirty scary place like the Narrows,” the creep said and pressed himself closer.

            Elisa growled and tried to shove him away, only to have a knife against her throat. Elisa gulped and leaned back as much as possible away from it.

            “I asked you a question Bitch. Answer it before I decided to just kill ya.”

            “I-I’m looking for The R-R-Riddler.”

            The man started to laugh and pulled away so he could double over. “The Riddler? Bitch that guy is one of the Rogues. You think he will just see ya? You have better luck findin’ Batman.”

            Elisa took this opportunity to try and sneak back out into the street. The man saw this and immediently made a grab at her again. Elisa pulled the backpack off her shoulder and hit him with it, splitting his lip open as she took off running. The bag was shouldered again as Elisa ran as fast as she could.

            “Fucking Cunt! Get back here,” the man snarled, taking after the brown haired girl.

            Elisa ran as fast as she could, slipping down a narrow alley. She yelped as she bumped into someone and fell back. Eyes wide as she starred up at the skinny man. Elisa couldn’t see his face in the darkness, but man was he skinny. “S-Sorry. Really sorry,’ Elisa whimpered out and quickly shot up, trying to dodge around him.

            Jonathan smirked and grabbed the girl. “Wait here. I’ll take care of your ruffian problem,” he reassured and when the man came around Jonathan stood infront of the girl. Oh, two for the price of one.

            “Fuck, move old shit. I got dibbs on that bitch,” the man snapped.

            “Manners young man. Manners for one. Two. I believe I have dibbs now,” he said slowly and then sprayed the street thug with fear gas. Hearing coughing, he looked back. Oops. He got the girl as well. Oh well. Edward would still get her, and she should be fine. Not that much gas got to her.

            The man started to scream. Before him, was a giant octopus. “AHHH! Get away! Get the hell away from me! Fuck fuck!”

            “What do you see. Tell me, what does a little rat like you see,” Crane snarled.

            Before Crane even got an answer, the man collapsed. Unconsious or dead. Crane wasn’t sure. He turned to the girl. She had collapsed as well. Jonathan pulled the mask off he was wearing, and knelt. He pressed two fingers against her throat. Still Alive, just unconscious. He picked the girl up, and started for Edward’s little hovel. Too bad, he wanted to know what she feared.


	7. Riddled with Fear

                Edward groaned and shook his head. Sure, he was ecstatic that Jonathan had found her. He was also ecstatic that she was coming to them of her own terms. What he was _not_ happy with was the fact Jonathan gassed her. “You just had to gas her, didn’t you? You couldn’t resist. I’m not surprised. You do love to terrify people. But I need her mind stable to question Jonathan. Not a complete disaster,” Edward reprimanded Jonathan.

                Jonathan shot a glare at Edward and continued to tie Elisa up. “As I stated Edward, there was another person there. I protected both of us. Would you rather have the man running off and getting the police involved,” Jonathan asked and stood up.

                “It’s the principle of it Jonathan. It’s the mere principle. I told you that you can have her after I was done with her. Not before. You gassed my subject of questioning,” Edward huffed and exited the room.

                Jonathan shook his head. Edward Nygma was always infuriating. But now he was more infuriating. His concern for the well being of his future test subject was going to be an interesting study, but it also grated on his nerves. Without another word, Jonathan went to the exit. He needed to check on that boy he gassed. Maybe he was still alive and he had a test subject for now.

???

                Elisa woke a few hours later with a splitting headache. She barely remembered what happened. The last thing she did remember was some skinny guy saving her by using…gas? Elisa’s eyes widened in shock. She was screwed beyond belief. She tried to get up, but found herself tied down to a chair. At least it wasn’t strapped down. Strapped down meant test subject which meant death. And Ooooh boy, she was not getting killed by some crazy Georgian. Nope, not her. She would rather face a pit full of rattlesnakes then face Scarecrow.

                Elisa wiggled and squirmed in her seat trying to get loose. Soon the chair started to teeter totter back and forth on its legs. Suddenly, there was a crash. Elisa groaned. That made the headache worse. She realized she wasn’t gagged. “Listen here Doc! You release me right now before I…I um… Okay I have nothing but I’ll think of something,” Elisa yelled and tried to get the chair to roll over so she wasn’t on her arm. All the squirming did was squish her arm more. “Great plan Elisa. Run off from the Bruce Wayne to try and find the Prince of Puzzles, and instead you find the God of Fear.”

                Edward came into the room just as she was saying this and frowned. “Why do I always surround my genius with idiots,” he sighed and walked over. “You did find the Prince of Puzzles. But I am not in the mood for games. I am most satisfied though that you are awake,” he stated as he fixed Elisa and the chair. “Now then. No more screaming. Or next time I won’t be so kind.”

                Elisa winced at his tone. The whole tone sounded as if he was disappointed in what he was seeing. What did he expect? She woke alone, in a creepy place, and had been gassed by Señor Spooky. “I wasn’t screaming. I was yelling. I thought I was being held against my will by the Scarecrow.”

                “Oh don’t doubt that. He gets you after I’m done. Riddle me this. What can be either big or mall, anywhere in the world—near or far, can stay the same or change over time, is different for everyone, but everyone has at least one,” Edward riddled and started to pace in front of her.

                “Oh! I know this one! Home! The answer is home,” Elisa squealed and attempted to bounce in her seat, almost tipping herself over again

                “Tip yourself over again, I will not straighten you. And Yes, Home. Now then, where is your home Miss Maier,” he asked slyly. Let’s see if she would lie to him.

                “Texas,” Elisa asked and tried to read his face. His glasses held a glare to them so she couldn’t see his eyes, but his face held an arrogance to it that Elisa couldn’t place.

                “Yes. But It’s not Texas here, is it? In this world. Oh, yes, I see by the look of surprise on your face that you are shocked I know this. Who do you think stole the files from GCPD and Wayne Enterprises? Certainly, not the Music Meister I assure you,” Edward huffed out and tapped his chin. “Now then, going based off of what is on your laptop and on your phone. One can only assume that your world is vastly different. Batman doesn’t exist, I don’t exist surely. All we are seem to be just characters for an idiot’s amusement,” Edward sighed and turned his back to Elisa.

                Elisa gawked at Edward before collecting herself. “You went through my laptop and my phone? But they we-Never mind. Genius intellect and master coding skills.”

                “Yes and you possess hacking skills as well judging by how much Wayne Enterprises files are on your computer. Sad to hear they canceled the program to get you home,” Edward mocked and turned to her. “Did you really think Bruce Wayne would help a girl like you. He and the GCPD think you work for me,” he bent to her eye level, “But I wouldn’t hire you. Unless I was desperate. Now then, you know who Batman is don’t you? Who is he?”

                “Nun Ya business Riddler. I ain’t tell you squat about Batman. You went through my computer. You should know,” Elisa snapped and looked away.

                Edward grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “I would prefer to hear it from the mouth of the girl who was saved by him. I can keep you as long as I like Miss Maier. Then I’ll give you over Dr. Crane to have your mind destroyed by his toxin.”

                “You can’t do that,” Elisa shot back at him.

                “Oh but I can. You are at my mercy. I could do whatever I wished. Now then, who is Batman,” Edward asked and stood back up to his full height.

                Elisa huffed and looked away. “I’m not telling, after all he should be here any moment,” Elisa said out loud. Her tone sounded more like she was convincing herself more than she was trying to convince him.

                “Maybe. But he won’t find you that easily. I have plans set up to preserve you. If he does come, Crane gets you right away. I have your computer and your phone,” Edward said and waved her threat off.

                Elisa frowned and looked down at the floor. “I was looking for you. When I ran away from Wayne Manor. I was trying to find you.”

                “I know. I knew you would. Wayne took down his program to help you. I knew you would come to me. Crane just ran into you first.”

                Elisa looked at him, tears forming. Hopefully those acting lessons she had with Erik would pay off. “I-If I do as you want. If I tell you who Batman is, will you help me get home?”

                Edward looked at the tears and rolled his eyes. “My dear. Don’t try to play me. I wasn’t born yesterday. And even if I was, I was born too smart to fall for the alligator tears. Nice try though,” Edward chuckled out. “No. No you are going to answer all questions truthfully. Then as per an agreement, Doctor Crane gets you. He has plans for you too.”

                Elisa pouted and gave him a look. “Piss off.”

                “Alright. Have it your way. I’ll be back in a few hours to see if you change your mind,” Edward says and heads to the door.

                “But I have to pee!”

                “Hold it. Unless you plan to answer my questions.”

                “Nope not answering.”

                “Alright then, have fun holding it,” Edward says and walks out the door, closing it.


	8. Little Miss Muffet

                “Edward. What are you doing,” Crane asked as he walked back into Edward’s hideout with a few bags. Honestly, he expected many things. What he did not expect was Edward to be sitting in front of the future test subject’s computer playing…Batman? Crane walked forward and raised a brow.

                “Playing the game that apparently is a retelling of our escape from Arkham. Or the one time I left and you decided to try and kill Batman with a lot of fear toxin,” Edward said and waved Crane away. “Apparently, Batman is-,” Edward started to say what he discovered before he was cut off by Crane.

                “I don’t care. Unlike you, I do not have an obsession with him. He will still break a jaw if he is Jim Gordon or the random daycare lady I gassed last Saturday,” Crane drawled out and went over to a different monitor, looking at his test subject. She may belong to Edward right now, but soon she was his. “Has she been fed Edward?”

                “No. She won’t tell me anything so she won’t get nourishment.”

                Crane rolled his eyes and grabbed a package of ramen and a water bottle from one of the bags and grabbed a different bag. He figured Edward would be childish like this. “I’m feeding her. Then I’m going to talk to her.”

                “Don’t let Scarecrow talk to her. I don’t want her babbling out of fear.”

                “I didn’t plan on it,” Crane said and left the main room, heading down the hall to the holding room. He peeked in through the window. Within the few minutes it took to walk here, she had fell over in the chair. Her hands were free though and she was working on her feet. With an annoyed sigh, Crane walked into the room.

                Elisa stopped and stared at the man. She blinked for a second and then a nervous chuckle came out. “Um...”

                “Seems someone was busy,” Jonathan drawled and a smirk formed mentally. He could use this to his advantage.  He placed his bag and the food down. He walked over and grabbed Elisa by the arm, pulling her and the chair up at the same time.

                “Ow! What is with the manhandling,” Elisa snapped and winced as her arms were forced back behind her and retied.

                “Silence. Now then. Do you know who I am,” Jonathan asked as he went and retrieved the items.

                “Um…I’m guessing not Cillian Murphey?”

                “Who?”

                “Right. Alternate universe. Um I’m guessing you are Jonathan Crane huh? Thanks for saving me in the alley and all; mind letting me go?”

                “I do mind. Now then. Edward said he hasn’t fed you. I have food,” Crane said as he went and brought her the food. He put it in her lap. “Obviously, you can get out of the bindings, so I won’t help you with your meal. Now then. Onto business. What are you most afraid of Miss Maier?”

                “Why would I tell you this?! Riddler said you wouldn’t be testing till he was done with me!”

                “Yes well. I’m not testing on you, am I? I’m just asking a simple question. A psychiatrist to patient sort of thing,” Crane asked as he pulled over a chair and sat in it, looking at Elisa unblinking. “Now, tell me a bit about yourself.”

                “Nope. I know what you are doing. You expect me to tell you things that will make it easier to test on me in the future. Well let me tell you this Dr. Crane, it isn’t going to happen. Batman will save me. And when he does, you and the little sicko out there are going to get beaten to a pulp and thrown back into a cell in Arkham. Where you two belong.”

                Crane sighed and took off his glasses. “Now, that wasn’t very nice Miss Maier. I’m trying to be civil with you,” Crane said and stood up walking to his other bag. He pulled out a small case and brought it over. “Now, this won’t count as an experiment. But, it will prove most interesting. See, I’m going to give you a small taste of my fear toxin. Just enough to have you seeing your fear, not enough to cause you to have an episode.”

                Elisa gulped and squirmed. “No! I don’t want to!”

                Crane tutted as he got the needle prepared. “Now now, nothing to worry about Miss Maier. You won’t even feel it.”

                Elisa was about to scream for Edward when there was a crash down the hall. Jonathan growled and quickly put the serum into Elisa.

???

                Down the hall though, Edward was fighting with Batman. “I didn’t leave any clues! You shouldn’t have been able to find me,” Edward snapped and swung at Batman, hitting him in the head.  

                Batman growled and backed up. Then, he used his batarang to knock the cane out of Eddie’s hand. Swiftly, he knocked Edward out. Robin and Nightwing were in another room taking care of the hired goons. As quick as he could, Batman checked the monitor. He saw Elisa alone, she looked terrified. He took off down the nearest hallway, kicking in doors. When he got the to the last door, he kicked it. His heart stopped as he saw Elisa. She didn’t look hurt, but this experience seemed to have taken its toll on her. He rushed over and untied her.

                Elisa latched onto Batman and cried into him. She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t she was still terrified from what she saw. She may not be about to lose her mind, but she wasn’t taking too well to the toxin in her system.

                “Nightwing, collect Elisa’s things from the main room. I’m taking her out of here,” Batman said into his commlink as he picked Elisa up. He quickly took her out and put her in the passenger seat of the batmobile, and went in and collected Edward, handcuffing him and throwing him in the backseat. “Robin, ride with Nightwing back to the Batcave. I’m taking Nygma to Arkham then I’m going to go back as well.” He jumped into the driver’s seat and took off before the door had even closed.

                As soon as The Riddler was back in Arkham, Bruce started to drive back to the Batcave. Every few seconds he would glance at Elisa. Halfway through the ride to Arkham, Elisa had fallen asleep. It had been 7 days since he had seen her. Who knew what the Riddler did to her. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair from her face. It was then he noticed at the roots her hair was changing colors. “Hmm. So, she dyes her hair brown. Naturally a blonde.” The ride back to the Batcave proved to be a quiet one. Only filled with Elisa’s light snore and the revving of the engine.

???

                Scarecrow entered the apartment, Crane had collected all his items after Batman and the boy wonders left. Then Scarecrow took over. He was too excited to stay in today. He dropped everything and started to laugh. This girl was going to be a fun one to scare. He wouldn’t even _need_ the fear toxin. He could do it himself. It’s been a while since Scarecrow had been allowed to have a good old fashioned scare. There was so many ways he could do this. His laughing got more evil with every second.

                Kitty walked out of the kitchen and stopped. Bones chilling from the laugh. “Ugh.”

                **“Little Miss Muffet, she sat on a tuffet. Eating her curds and whey; along came a great spider. He sat down beside her. And Frightened Miss Muffet away** ,” Scarecrow laughed out as Kitty rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. He slowly died down, scheming away at how he would play with his new toy.


	9. Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone! Sorry about the wait! I sorta took a break from writing for various reasons. But I'm back!

“That insufferable Bat! I had everything in my grasp! Who would have thought that I, Edward Nygma, didn’t just invent something as brilliant as a Matter Transmitter, but instead an interdimensional portal? Think of what one could accomplish with a device like that. If only that annoyance hadn’t dropped in when he did. I would have been able to start traversing among a multiverse! It’s unfathomable! It’s incredible! I-,” Edward ranted from in his cell at Arkham. Well he was ranting till he was cut off by a guard.

“Pipe down Nygma. Before I make you,” Lacombe snapped before hitting the door of Edward’s cell with a baton. “I mean It, one more word and  I’ll knock it down a few octaves.”

“Disgusting use of space,” Edward muttered but laid back on his bed. His mind was already formulating a quick escape. Batman was watching the girl. He knew that. He had basically took her in the moment she had come through. Who would have thought Batman was Bruce Wayne? Such an interesting way to find out too. Playing that game had been quite enjoyable. Not as enjoyable as making his own puzzles mind you, but it still had been an interesting way to spend a few hours. He had a feeling Scarecrow had gotten ahold of the little brat, but no matter. He would get her back, she would tell him all about her universe. Then the two of them would go there. That way he had a cover story on who he was.

She wanted to go home, he wanted to see her universe. And any other universe he could find. Then prove he was the smartest person in the multiverse.

A grin spread across his face, a plan forming in his genius level mind.”Yes…That will do nicely…”

                                                                                                 ???           

As lightening flashed and the rain poured down over Gotham, a lone figure sat atop one of the old Gargoyles. The figure watched over the city, for it had been a quiet one. The first one in many days. For once, the figure could think. He thought about the young ward he had taken in. About how it was his fault for her restless nights, her jump at every shadow, the way she barely spoke anymore or smiled. He had broke her trust in him. Bruce Wayne had destroyed the trust of that young girl. He could have kept the project going. But he didn’t. Instead, he let his role as the city’s protector, as Batman, overshadow what he should have done. Now the poor girl was hurt, and she felt all alone. She had felt so alone that she had ran off to find a criminal.

A sigh came forth from him. He swung himself off the gargoyle, and glided to the next building. Then the next, and the next. He kept gliding to the different buildings till he came upon the one where he parked his jet. Climbing in, Batman flew to his cave and landed in.

“Early night sir,” Alfred asked as Bruce walked into the study.

“I’m just checking on Elisa. I want to make sure she is alright.”

“She hasn’t said a word sir. In fact, she hasn’t left her room.”

“She’s been doing that a lot lately.”

“Of Course sir. Are you going to stay in for the rest of the night?”

“I think so. Gotham’s been quiet tonight. I’ll stay on guard, keep the sensors on, but I think Batman can come home early once in a while.”

“Good Idea sir. Would you care for something to eat?”

“Something small Alfred. I’m not really hungry.”

“Yes sir.”

                                                                                                 ???

Elisa sat on her bed, her laptop placed in front of her as books were scattered across the bed. The books ranged in topic, from simple physics to technology. Her earplugs were in as she listened to a playlist of songs to hype her up. She was trying to study up on all the subjects she could think of to help her get back home. However, in the great words of Shakespeare, “It’s all Greek to her.”

Elisa didn’t even hear the tapping on her door. Nor did she notice the door opening, her nose too far into the computer and a book on momentum. It wasn’t until the bed dipped that Elisa jerked.

“First time I’ve seen you too preoccupied to jump,” Bruce joked as he looked at the mess on the bed. “What’s all this?”

“Well..I..Thought since you closed down the program that I would try to get myself home. Ya know, study up on everything I can, then hope for the best. I mean, I have a few theories on how to get home. But one requires the Flash..And well..”

“The Flash? Really now..Why didn’t I Think of that,” Bruce asked shocked.

“Yeah! I have on my computer a few episodes of a tv show back home featuring him and one of them is where he goes to this alternate universe and,” Elisa said but stopped as Bruce held up a hand.

“Let me see if I can get a hold of him. I’ve met him once. He may help,” Bruce said and patted her shoulder. “Alfred says you haven’t left your room. Is this why?”

“Well..That and It’s the only place Dr. Crane has stopped appearing.”

"Elisa..We talked about this. Dr. Crane has not been appearing. I think your stress and those video games I see you playing are getting to you. Why don’t you come to the theater room and You, Damian, and I can watch some movies.”

“What about your nightly patrol?..Why are you back? It’s too early for Batman to be off his post…”

“I think Batman can take one night off.”

“Oh..Well then yes! Please,” Elisa said and quickly got off the bed. _“At least this way I know Dr. Crane won’t show up. If he does, Bruce will see him!”_

Bruce nodded with a smile, exiting the room and heading to Damian’s room. Soon the three of them were off watching a stack of movies. Even Alfred got a chance to enjoy some of the movies.

                                                                                                 ???

Just as the third movie ended, Bruce noticed the two kids sound asleep. A smile crossed his face and he shook his head. “They should have said something,” he chuckled out. Just as he finished his chuckle, alarms started to go off, waking up Elisa and Damian. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. I’ll be right back. You two go to bed,” Bruce said as he quickly got up and ran to the bat cave.  Like the kids they were, they followed after him.

“I told you two to go to bed,” Bruce snapped as he started to pull up the alarms on his supercomputer. “Break out at Arkham. Apparently, the Joker blown the whole Rogue’s cell block open. As well as two other sections of Arkham.”

Bruce went and quickly started to put on his suit. Damian followed suit and started to put on his. Elisa glanced between the two and started to read the stuff that was filling the computer. “Crap..Every single Rogue is escaping Bruce..”

“I know Elisa. I need to get there ASAP. Robin, you ready?”

“Yes Batman.”

With that, the two of them jumped into the Batcopter and flew off to Arkham. It was going to be a long night for the dynamic duo.


End file.
